


Rebel and Rebellion

by rrogers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrogers/pseuds/rrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Death Star has been destroyed, thanks to the help of a woman outside of the Rebellion. But fears are growing over the flying rumours that the Empire is coming back, and stronger than ever. Luke Skywalker is called to work with this shadowed figure, who owes her loyalties to no-one but herself. The missions will be long and difficult if she will trust nobody, including her own partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel and Rebellion

The crowd dispersed as Luke, Leia and Han followed the path to the corridor off the main hanger. At the centre control room, Leia pulled her arm away from Luke, promising she’d celebrate with him later, but General Dodonna was requesting an urgent meeting. Han, ever the trailing puppy dog, insisted on going with her, even if he wasn’t allowed in. Luke, grinning to himself, turned away from the retreating backs of his friends, pushing a hand through his hair.

He caught the eye of a woman leaning against the opposite side of the corridor, not dressed in any particular Rebel Alliance uniform. A gun was low against her thigh, her boots crossed over each other. When she made eye contact with Luke, she pushed herself off the wall, moving over towards him. Luke’s hand immediately dropped from his hair, straightening, glancing down at his rumpled pilot uniform before looking back up at her.

“Pretty lucky you knew where to shoot,” the woman called, raising her eyebrows as she stopped in front of Luke. He cleared his throat as she folded her arms, raising her eyebrows at him.

“Lucky, yeah,” he nodded quickly, before catching himself, “Hey, wait a minute – it wasn’t luck. I knew exactly where to shoot!”

“Oh, I know,” she said, lifting her chin, “I know exactly where you shot, too. Two metre target area, you had to navigate through a narrow stretch. Only enough room for a one-man fighter jet. Thermal exhaust point. Shaft leads the way down to the reactor.”

“That’s – that’s classified information,” Luke took a step forward, looking around them, “How do you know all this?”

The woman shrugged carelessly, “I just know.”

“Are you a pilot?”

She gestured down at her clothes, an amused smile playing at her lips, “Do I look like a pilot?”

“Are you even with the Rebellion?”

“No, not really.”

“Then how do you know all this?” Luke’s hand jumped to the back of his neck, “Only pilots involved in the mission knew about it! If you’re not a member of the Rebellion –”

He honestly found this so confusing. A woman with intimate knowledge of top secret Rebellion plans, claiming to be separate from the operation that formed them. If she really wasn’t, if she really wasn’t part of the Rebellion, there should be no reason for her to possess this information. Unless, Luke thought, the possibility dawning on him.  
He paused then, expression turning suspicious as he looked her up and down, eyes returning to the weapon at her hip.

“Are you a spy?” he asked, his tone accusatory. The woman laughed, shaking her head, “A thief?”

“No, of course not,” she lifted a hand to push her dark ponytail off her shoulder, “I’m wanted by the Empire.”

“So you’re a criminal.”

“Mm, yes and no.”

“Then who are you?” Luke burst out, almost angrily, “How do you know that much about the Death Star?”

“I’m the one who discovered all that,” she recrossed her arms, planting her feet apart, “I’m the one that gave you the information to destroy it.”

“The information came from R2 –”

“Who got it from me,” she nodded, spreading her hands, “What, you think the droid could get all that information by itself?”

“Well –”

“You’re dumber than people say,” she turned, beginning to continue down the passage. She dropped her arms to tuck her hands into her back pockets, leaving her thumbs sticking out.

“Wait!” Luke called after her, stepping into the middle of the tunnel, “I’m Luke – Luke Skywalker.”

“I know who you are!” she called over her shoulder, not slowing.

Luke was left in the empty stone tunnel, lips parted slightly in surprise. Even more shocking was the bitter disappointment welling up inside him, stemming from the fact that he never asked for her name.

\--

Before the awards ceremony, Luke sat with Han and Leia in a room off to the left of the hall. Han was sprawled over a sofa, one leg kicked around the back cushion, Leia sat at the other end of the couch, desperately trying to avoid Han’s ever swinging leg, while Luke sat across from the both them. He focused on Leia, tuning into the somewhat heated conversation.

“… your boots are scuffed, your vest has probably come from the Outer Rim, and your shirt – have you even washed it?”

“Hey, hey!” Han pushed himself up, swinging his leg over Leia’s braided bun, “These are my best clothes! And why aren’t you bothering Luke about it? He’s wearing my stuff, you know.”

“Because with Luke,” Leia shot back, “You can tell he’s at least made an effort. He’s had a shower.”

Luke grinned at Leia, before looking at Han and raising his eyebrows, as if to say, well, what can you do? Han shrugged in return, adjusting his vest over his chest, before casting an indignant glare in Leia’s direction.

“Besides,” Leia glanced at Han, “It’s not Luke’s fault that he doesn’t have any clothes. It’s your fault that you don’t have anything halfway decent.”

Luke shifted slightly in his seat before leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He cleared his throat slightly, looking at Leia.

“Hey, Leia,” he kept his tone casual, “Because you know so much about –”

“Fashion?” Han snorted, “Kid, come on, she’s the last person you want to go to, unless you want a cape.” He gestured at Leia’s flowing dress, earning himself an undignified kick from the princess.

“No, no, not about fashion,” Luke laughed quickly, glancing down at his hands, “No, about the Rebellion.”

“I guess I know a bit about the Rebellion,” the corners of Leia’s mouth slowly curled up into a familiar smile, “What about it?”

“I ran into this woman,” Luke glanced at Han as he snickered.

“Here we go,” Han swung his leg around over Leia’s head again, hooking it behind the back of the couch, “We’re in for it. Relationship advice time.”

“No,” Luke shot back at Han, “Not relationship advice. I just want to know who she is.”

“Do you know her name?” Leia asked, adjusting the heavy necklace resting on her collarbones.

“No – but I do know she’s not with the Rebellion. Not according to her. But she knew exactly how we blew up the Death Star, Leia, I’m telling you. She knew only a single jet could get in there, that it was a two-metre-wide hole.”

“And she’s not with the Rebellion?” Leia asked, frowning slightly. Even Han turned his head to look at Luke, frowning slightly.

“I asked her if she was a pilot, she said no, then I asked if she was a spy – she said she’s not with the Rebellion at all.”

“So, wait, kid,” Han sat up again, narrowly missing Leia’s piled up hair, “You outright asked her if she’s a spy.”

“Yeah, I asked if she was a criminal, too!” Luke looked agitated, adjusting the cuffs of his yellow jacket. Han chuckled lowly, shaking his head and glancing knowingly at Leia.

“Well, of course she’s not going to say she is, if you outright ask her like that.”

“Oh, stop it, Han,” Leia rolled her eyes, standing and moving to the mirror, “I’m sure she’s not. The security is understandably tight in the Rebellion, as it should be. I’m sorry, Luke,” Leia turned to him, adjusting the braids in her up do, “But I don’t know. Maybe you should ask General Dodonna, he might know about her – or at least her name.”

There was a sharp rap on the door before it swung open. The unmistakable roar of a Wookie indicated Chewie’s presence, while General Dodonna stepped in, a pleasant smile resting on his face. Luke twisted to see him, immediately standing up, followed not long after by Han. Leia, already standing, moved over to him to stand by his side.

“General Dodonna.”

“Are you all ready?” he nodded at Luke and Han in turn, before looking down at Leia.

“Actually, General,” Luke self consciously tugged down the sleeves of his jacket, “I wanted to ask you something quickly, before I forget.”

“Of course,” Dodonna waved a hand, “Ask away. You are the star of the show tonight, after all.”

“I was wondering if you know of a woman who might not technically be with the Rebellion,” Luke said quickly, “She’s got – dark hair, she’s shorter than me – not a pilot, not a spy, not really with this organisation at all. She knew all about how to destroy the Death Star, though,” Luke hesitated before adding quickly, “Claimed she gave the plans to R2-D2 to give to the Rebellion.”

“Oh, yes, Erso,” Dodonna nodded, looking around at them, thumbs in his belt, “She’s our informant. Rescued her from being arrested by the Empire.”

“Erso?” Luke asked, frowning slightly. He had a name to the woman, a general idea of her position in the Galactic War, but nothing more.

“Yes, Jyn Erso. She’s been helping us since before the Death Star was even finished building,” Dodonna hummed to himself, looking around at the gathered party, “Are we ready now? No more burning questions?”

“Yeah,” Han lifted his hand slightly, “Do we have to walk down in front of all these people?”

“You, Luke and Chewbacca are the honourees today,” Dodonna looked surprised, “You are on show for a reason. Now,” he pulled his hands from around his belt and clapped his hands, “Princess Leia, you are to come with me, and the gentlemen and the Wookie will meet us at the end of the aisle. Come on.”

Luke looked at Han, raising his eyebrows, before following Leia and the General out into the corridor, where they met Chewbacca, to start the awards presentation.


End file.
